Epilogue
by B-shiro
Summary: First story I ever uploaded. It has been discontinued.


Screaming, yelling, laughter it all happen so fast. One day the villagers of Natrauma were living their normal lives peacefully till it happen. I was only nine years old when Vincent and his army came and invaded Natrauma killing innocent people. I watch them burn and destroy the village my village my home. The screaming was becoming unbearable as I stood there and watched my house burn to the ground. My dad left to fight my mom I don't know she was just gone I soon found out she was dead along with my dad who died trying to protect the villagers, but at that time I didn't know that I just stood there watching my only home burn down.  
  
I could hear the commander's laughter it rang in my head like a bell but I was in too much shock. When a girl came and swiped me up she told me to run which I did. She was carrying a another little boy around the age of three he was crying as we ran when I notice a little girl not much younger than me sitting in the middle of the street crying her eyes out. The older girl must have noticed her to because she told me to grab the younger girls hand, which I did promptly. We all ran into the Natrauma forest and never stopped till the crackling of the burning village our home was out of ear shot though the commander's laughter never ceased and never would.  
  
We hide in the forest for a day or so when we returned all we found was ruins. The beautiful village that was once my no our home had been destroyed. We scavenged around for some items that still may be useful we found very little.  
  
The three year old boy with the brown hair and huge green eyes who I've come to know as Iori Hida found his teddy bear which had some rips and burn marks on it but was still in good condition for what it had been through it's a miracle it was still in one piece.  
  
The little girl with the purple hair and reddish brown eyes found some torn blankets and other assorted items. Her name was Miyako Inoue a very pretty name if pronounced correctly. She was around the age of nine.  
  
The older of us Naomi Iris a girl with raven black hair and icy blue eyes about twelve found more useful items like some wood that was left over and tools to help build a new home.  
  
And me Koushiro Izumi nine years old at the time found some of my old stuff and some of my parents things like my mothers favorite book which I know treasure and my fathers sword which is now my weapon for defense.  
  
We all left our destroyed home and went to live in the forest were we built a home of our own, surrounded it by flowers and other pretty things as Miyako put it. We grow Isis flowers a very powerful herb that can be transformed into a powerful healing potion, grain to make bread and the rest of our supply comes from nature.  
  
She started training us in sorcery after the attack so we could protect ourselves if necessary. It was in our heritage our blood that type of magic. It what made not many people want to attack us but that never stopped the commander and his troop.  
  
Now I'm fourteen years old Naomi is seventeen, Miyako twelve and Iori nine. I still look back on those days and try to remember the good times but the commander's laughter still rings in my head. Naomi has become a second mother to us all but could never replace our real parents no matter how hard she tried to. I've become good at sorcery even at my young age. I'm good with my father's sword; I can hit anything on the mark. Miyako is good with her bow and arrow. She can control her powers exceptionally good. Iori is good with his Kendo stick and his powers he's learned some attacks and shielding abilities. Naomi is the best out of us all but that's just because of her age she's been under more training than us.  
  
"Koushiro, Miyako, Iori dinner time," Naomi cried from the door.  
  
"Coming," I yelled. I ran down to our little house followed by Miyako and Iori. I had this feeling in the back of my stomach a bad sinking feeling that just wouldn't go away I knew the others could feel something bad was going on to. Something was going on.  
  
Author's Notes: I wrote this a long time ago. I do not plan to update or finish this ever. I have no ideas. If you have any, and would care to share, or want to take this story and finish it! You are free to do so. Do give me credit for the idea though, this is my story. 


End file.
